Leurs moments
by fjudy
Summary: Recueil d'os s'articulant logiquement entre eux, racontant de petits moments de vie entre Tim et Tony. slash .
1. Averse

**Titre : **Averse  
**Personnage(s) : ****Tim/Tony****  
****Défi : ****Pluie****  
****Rating : ****PG-13****  
****Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi **

* * *

  
**

Tony sortit en courant des bureaux du NCIS pour essayer de le rattraper.

— Le bleu ! appela-t-il.

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis la veille, l'humidité ambiante le rendait nerveux. Un soupir déborda de ses lèvres, il releva le col de son imperméable, si seulement il ne s'était pas éclipsé aussi vite, il aurait peut être pu lui parler au sec dans l'ascenseur, et il ne serait pas ici à courir comme un sot afin de le poursuivre, il n'avait pas même eu le temps de prendre son parapluie.

— McGee ! cria-t-il.

Le jeune auteur poursuivait son chemin, comme s'il ne percevait pas ses appels. Cependant l'agent DiNozzo penchait pour une autre explication. Son coéquipier faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre, il cru déceler même une accélération presque imperceptible de son allure. Seulement Tony ne s'avouait pas vaincu aussi facilement. Il accentua sa foulée, trempant au passage ses luxueuses chaussures dans les flaques qui jonchaient son parcours, enfin il fut à sa portée, doucement mais fermement il posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Tim attends !

Le jeune homme se retourna, du défi brillait dans son regard.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux Tony ? Te moquer de moi encore ? cracha McGee

— Mais d'habitude cela te fait rire, se défendit l'Italien.

— Pas toujours, lui rappela-t-il, plus maintenant, ajouta l'informaticien d'un air gêné.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face à présent, les gouttes coulaient le long de leurs cous s'engouffrant dans leur col, signant leur chemin d'une empreinte glacée. Tony comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir, son humeur s'assombrit.

— C'est toi qui as pris cette décision, moi je n'y suis pour rien, dit froidement Tony.

— Tu oublies tout ce contre quoi je me suis battu pour en arriver là où je suis.

— Tu parles ! Tu veux juste suivre les préceptes idiots de Gibbs.

— C'est juste… je ne veux pas me faire virer. Je commence à peine à avoir de la reconnaissance de la part du patron, je suis devenu enfin un bon agent, se défendit McGee

— Encore des excuses, et la règle 12 est ton alibi ! rétorqua DiNozzo, d'un ton amer.

— Je ne savais pas, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un jeu… la voix de Tim s'éteignit sur le dernière syllabe, cela sonnait comme une excuse, pourtant son coéquipier ne la considéra comme telle.

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de flirter avec les hommes, souligna l'Italien.

— Moi non plus, McGee baissa le regard à cet aveu.

Alors le pouce de Tony se posa sur sa tempe, tandis que ses quatre autres doigts venaient se glisser sur la côté de son crane. Cette caresse fit frissonner l'informaticien. Dans ce parking désert ils s'observaient yeux dans les yeux, ils semblaient ne pas se préoccuper de la pluie qui imbibait leur vêtement. McGee posa la paume sur le poignet de Tony, et retira doucement sa main, un pointe de regret se lisait sur son visage

—Non, murmura le plus jeune, il fit un pas en arrière pour s'extraire de son étreinte. Ainsi il s'éloigna lentement, ses talons produisant en rythme des clapotis sonores, sur le sol détrempé.

* * *

_Ceci est un petit moment de vie, il est fort probable que j'écrive d'autres de leurs moments à deux ( qui auraient tous un lien avec celui-ci ), au fil des défis sur la communauté méli mélo de live journal._


	2. Réveil

**Titre : **Réveil

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens.

**Note : **Peut être considéré comme une préquelle à Averse (Chapitre précédent),

Je réponds à toutes les rewiews même les anonymes, pour ces dernières je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon live journal ( le lien est dans mon profil).

Écrit pour le défi regrets de la communauté meli-melo de live journal.

* * *

Se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue n'était pas dans ses habitudes, le premier moment de confusion passé, les souvenirs commencèrent à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, le vin, la musique, le flirt, les baisers…Mon dieu, il réalisa qu'il avait quasiment violé son coéquipier. Ce dernier avait été plus que consentant si ses souvenirs étaient bons, mais c'était lui qui avait initié la chose. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, l'alcool et lui ne faisaient pas bon ménage, il le savait pourtant, quelques verres de vin, ses inhibitions sautaient et il se faisait son collègue. Complètement crispé dans le lit, il sentait le poids du corps de McGee à côté du sien, il se colla aussi prêt du bord que possible préparant sa fuite silencieuse, il avait peur de bouger ou de faire du bruit qui pourrait le réveiller, et engendrer une discussion gênante à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas envie de se soumettre. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son élan, Il n'avait pas été avec un homme depuis l'université, et cela ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué jusqu'à hier soir. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi entreprenant la veille, mais pourquoi avait-il fait toutes ces allusions, pourquoi avait-il insisté lorsque McGee visiblement confus lui avait demandé d'arrêter de jouer, pourquoi le flirt avait-il laissé place aux gestes ?…

La respiration de son partenaire était régulière, il devait se dépêcher, s'il voulait être parti avant son réveil, délicatement il se leva, attrapa ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, et disparut sans faire de bruit.

ooOoo

Il ne pouvait pas reculer, s'il se portait malade deux jours d'affilés Gibbs allait venir le chercher chez lui. Nécessairement c'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait avoir une explication avec McGee, et cela le rendait franchement nerveux. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il se trouva nez à nez avec l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis la veille. La stupeur pouvait se lire sur les traits du jeune auteur, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir, un instant plus tard il avait repris contenance. Il ne lui dit pas un mot, passa tout près de lui le frôlant presque. Assurément le bleu avait l'air aussi gêné que lui, à moins qu'il lui en veuille, pour l'avoir séduit puis abandonné.

Au cours du déjeuner, Ziva qui était d'humeur taquine, avait choisi ce jour là McGee comme souffre-douleur.

— Au fait tu sais que McGee s'est fait planté au saut du lit, hier.

L'Italien manqua s'étouffer, avec son sandwich. Il jeta un regard en coin vers son amant d'un soir, celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur son écran, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, comme si tout cela ne le touchait pas.

— Dis-m'en plus, ordonna-t-il.

— Cette fille, l'a dragué toute la soirée, au début il pensait qu'elle se moquait de lui, elle était plutôt du genre sublime, mais elle a tellement insisté qu'il fini par céder, il l'a invitée dans son lit, et le matin elle avait disparu.

La jeune femme avait parlé tout bas. Tony sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir, il avait bien cru que McGee s'était _vraiment_ confié à Ziva, ce qui l'aurait mis dans une position des plus embarrassantes.

— Ça ne m'arrive jamais à moi ce genre de truc. Estima-t-il bon de dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il n'était pas fier, conscient du caractère blessant de ses paroles, mais n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de se couvrir ?

— Non Tony, tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui pars en douce, souffla entre ses dents McGee, et toi Ziva je ne te confierai plus jamais rien, je t'avais demandé de ne rien dire à personne.

— Mais c'est Tony ! protesta la jeune femme, elle s'attendait pas à une telle colère du jeune homme, heureusement elle ne pouvait se douter de la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

L'informaticien quitta les bureaux d'un pas vif.

— Où vas-tu ? s'écria l'Israélienne.

— Je rentre chez moi, lança-t-il au-dessus de son épaule.

— Tu as vu ça ! s'étonna Ziva, il n'est pas aussi susceptible d'habitude, si tu veux mon avis il en pince pour elle.

— Tu…Tony se racla la gorge, tu crois ?

— Si tu l'avais vu hier, il était bouleversé.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « pourvu qu'avec mes bêtises je n'ai pas encore fait tout foirer ». Le voilà maintenant qui se sentait mal, si on lui avait demandé, il y a quelques jours ses sentiments envers son coéquipier, il aurait parlé de confiance, de complicité, et d'amitié, comme l'on parle d'un bon copain, et maintenant en toute honnêteté il dirait qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, beaucoup plus qu'il avait bien voulu se l'avouer. Savoir qu'il avait pu le décevoir, le rendait nauséeux, avoir laissé McGee choir n'était évidement pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu, même si sur le moment cela lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire, quitter avant d'être quitter. Cependant il avait passé un formidable moment dans ses bras, en y repensant même il avait très envie de recommencer.

— Et merde !

— Tu pars toi aussi ? questionna Ziva en le voyant ramasser précipitamment ses affaires.

— Dis à Gibbs que j'ai encore de la fièvre.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Ziva sur la joue lui murmurant un simple merci, la laissant plus surprise encore par son départ que par celui de McGee.

ooOoo

Il conduisit directement jusqu'à l'appartement de McGee. Lorsqu'il se gara devant chez le jeune agent, il dut respirer un grand coup pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, en vain, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ses seize ans, quand il avait demandé à Casey McDonald de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année. Seulement cette fois, il ne supporterait pas un refus.

Contre toute attente, McGee lui ouvrit la porte, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le col de la chemise de son ami était entrouvert, cela lui donna immédiatement des idées, qu'il n'était pas encore temps de concrétiser, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit fait pardonner son comportement.

— Je ne m'excuserais pas

— Je sais.

Le plus jeune s'effaça afin de le laisser entrer.

— Tu as oublié ta cravate l'autre jour.

Tim lui désigna un morceau de tissu découpé au ciseau sur le porte manteau. _Sa cravate en soie !_ Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, puis il se souvint que c'était lui le fautif en définitive.

— Je le mérite.

— Je sais.

McGee vaquait à ses occupations, l'ignorant presque, répondant sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

— Ecoute, j'ai fait une énorme erreur.

— Ce qui est fait et fait nous n'allons pas y revenir dessus, je préférerais oublier.

Tony se sentit soulagé cela avait été plus facile qu'il l'avait imaginé.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il

— Maintenant tu peux partir, le jeune homme lui désignait la sortie.

— Tu me mets à la porte ? le ton de Tony traduisait son incrédulité.

— Oui que veux tu de plus ? On oublie tout, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce n'est pas la raison de ta visite ? J'ai vu ton soulagement quand Ziva a parlé de la fille, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

— Non ! s'indigna Tony. Tu veux faire comme si de rien n'était toi ? paniqua l'Italien.

— Oui, souffla le jeune homme, la tête basse.

— Moi je ne pourrais jamais, ce que j'ai vécu avec toi était unique, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, confia DiNozzo.

— Pourquoi est tu parti en douce alors ?

— ...

— Est-ce que tu t'es demandé une seule seconde ce que j'avais pu ressentir en découvrant à mon réveil, un lit vide, que tu m'avais planté, après tout ce que tu m'avais promis.

— Il faut que tu me donne une autre chance, je te jure que je ne te laisserai plus seul le matin.

— Parce que tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser l'occasion de recommencer.

— Je l'espère, murmura Tony en glissant ses doigts dans l'encolure de son amant, il sentit le jeune homme réagir sous ses doigts.

De son autre main Tony saisit celle de Tim, il la posa sur son cœur,

— Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ?

Son partenaire en convint les yeux rivés vers un point fixe qui se trouvait sur la droite, malgré leur nuit d'amour McGee avait toujours cette timidité qui le faisait craquer. L'agent DiNozzo remonta la main qu'il avait dans son cou pour le prendre par le menton.

— Regarde-moi.

Tim soutint son regard, sans un mot. Ce qui encouragea Tony à continuer de parler.

— L'autre matin je n'avais pas réalisé, à quel point cette nuit avait compté pour moi, j'ai été lâche en te fuyant, j'avais peur que tu me repousses, j'avais peur que tu me reproches de t'avoir forcé la main.

— J'étais consentant, puis il ajouta, ce qui s'est passé entre nous est important pour moi aussi.

Un éclatant sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Tony.

— C'est vrai ?

McGee acquiesça les yeux brillants. Leur réconciliation fut scellée par un langoureux baiser.

ooOoo

Le lendemain Tony se réveilla dans une chambre pas si inconnue, cette fois il regarda le visage serein de son amant, il le trouvait encore plus adorable dans son sommeil, il passa un bras autour de lui. Même si McGee présageait des problèmes avec leurs supérieurs, cela n'avait aucune importance pour Tony, pour l'heure il n'avait qu'un seul désir en tête, il réveilla à force de baisers, la seule personne qui pouvait aider à le concrétiser.


	3. Une semaine

Une semaine**  
**

Ecrit pour le défi-non baiser de la communauté lj méli-mélo  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens.

**Note :** Voilà un nouvel OS sur Tim/Tony, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je ne mange pas. Je réponds toujours aux rewiews, même pour les utilisateurs non-inscrits, il suffit d'aller faire un tour sur mon lj, le lien est dans mon profil.

* * *

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine, autant dire une éternité que Tony était parti enquêter dans le Minnesota. Ce fut en fin d'après-midi que son amant avait reçu son ordre de mission par le directeur Vance lui même, l'agent DiNozzo avait dû partir précipitamment. Tim n'avait pu que lui serrer la main derrière son bureau, accaparé par son travail. A ce moment là il n'avait pas mesuré que le temps lui paraitrait si long sans lui. Leur relation n'était pas encore tout à fait définie, ils passaient du temps tous les deux, chez lui ou chez son amant, parfois ils sortaient, ne s'affichaient jamais, se faisaient passer la plupart du temps pour deux amis. Tony ne lui avait pas téléphoné de la semaine, il n'avait pas tenté de le joindre non plus, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire, il se voyait mal lui demander de ses nouvelles, ou lui dire les mots d'amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangés de vive voix. Il ne savait pas exactement ou tout cela les mèneraient tous les deux, cependant il avait conscience d'une chose, les bras de son amant lui manquaient. Heureusement ce soir ces bras là seraient dans la même ville que lui, l'avion de son partenaire devait atterrir dans la soirée. Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son impatience, il espérait qu'il le rejoindrait ce soir. Assis devant sa machine à écrire, il n'avait réussi à pondre une seule ligne depuis plus d'une heure, il guettait son portable, vérifiait qu'il était bien relié au réseau. Lorsque l'appareil se mit enfin à vibrer, il décrocha avec empressement.

— Oui.

— Tu étais à côté du téléphone non ? questionna la voix amusée de son amant.

McGee fit une grimace, il avait répondu trop vite sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Tony ne ratait jamais l'occasion de le taquiner, il était cependant heureux d'entendre sa voix,

— Non, je…oui, je passais juste à côté lorsqu'il a sonné, puis il ajouta précipitamment, tu viens ce soir ?

— Mon avion est retardé, à cause d'une tempête de neige, je ne serai pas là avant demain, je voulais te prévenir.

— Ha

— Déçu ?

— Un peu, j'es…je pensais te voir ce soir.

— Moi aussi.

McGee pinça les lèvres.

— A demain alors.

— A demain.

Tim était déçu de se retrouver une fois de plus seul cette nuit, pourtant un sentiment de satisfaction lui réchauffait le cœur et lui collait un sourire idiot sur les lèvres : Tony semblait aussi contrarié que lui par ce contretemps.

En arrivant au NCIS le lendemain McGee jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil vers l'espace de Tony, espérant l'y voir. Le jeune homme réprima un soupir d'exaspération, cette attente devenait insupportable.

Ce fut vers le milieu de la matinée que son amant fit son entrée, tout sourire, il avait son sac de voyage à la main, et n'avait visiblement pas pris le temps de rentrer chez lui. Il arborait d'ailleurs un visage mal rasé. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait arrivé dans l'open space que Ziva le lui fit remarquer

— Cet endroit m'a tellement manqué cette semaine que j'accours, répliqua l'Italien.

Il jeta un regard discret à McGee qui lui fit un sourire quasiment indétectable avant de se concentrer à nouveau à sa tâche. Le savoir si prés de lui, plaisait à l'informaticien. Même entendre son partenaire se vanter de ses hypothétiques rencontres féminines, le rendait encore plus impatient de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec lui. Il s'imaginait lui arracher des aveux, entre deux baisers. Bien qu'essayant de se contrôler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers lui. Tony passait d'interminables coups de fil à des témoins potentiels. Parfois celui-ci sentait la chaleur de ses yeux et y répondait par un clin d'œil furtif.

Peu avant midi, alors que l'objet de sa surveillance venait à nouveau de surprendre, un message s'afficha sur l'écran de l'informaticien.

_Je sais à quoi tu penses !_

McGee leva brusquement la tête, les joues légèrement rosies, Tony téléphonait toujours, l'air de rien. Oui il y pensait, il souffrait d'être à trois mètres de lui et ne même pas pouvoir le toucher alors qu'il en avait une envie furieuse. N'y tenant plus il décida d'informer ses coéquipiers de son prochain départ pour la pause déjeuner. Il souhaitait que Tony, comprenne son invitation subliminale et le suivre. Lorsqu'il passa devant son bureau, son amant abandonna ses coups de fils, pour l'accompagner. Enfin ! Dans l'ascenseur, face à face, ils se sourirent, guettant du coin de l'œil les portes qui allaient bientôt se refermer. McGee ferma les yeux, comme le fait de ne plus le voir, accélérerait les secondes qui le séparait de lui. Il fit un pas vers Tony, quand Ziva pénétra dans l'habitacle in extremis. Le bruit le força à ouvrir les paupières, il dut se détourner de son but à contre cœur. A leur table habituelle, les deux hommes mâchèrent leur sandwich silencieusement, en écoutant Ziva deviser sur la constitution d'Amérique, ils répondirent gracieusement au questionnaire de la jeune femme, alors que sous la desserte leur genoux s'étaient trouvés.

Les minutes de l'après midi semblèrent s'écouler encore plus lentement, l'informaticien en était venu à espérer la mort d'un marine, pour avoir un peu de mouvement. Il avait réfléchi à une bonne douzaine de stratagèmes pour pouvoir être en tête à tête avec Tony. Seulement pour cela il aurait fallu que leur suspicieux patron quitte son bureau. Le tromper sur la nature se la relation qui unissait ses deux agents masculins, relevait d'un véritable sport. Lorsque enfin l'horloge indiqua l'heure de partir, McGee ne crut pas sa joie, il emporta précipitamment ses affaires, et toujours dans un but de discrétion, il n'attendit pas Tony.

Une heure plus tard enfin son amant sonnait à sa porte, il se pressa pour ouvrir, cette interminable attente allait prendre fin, il allait pouvoir l'embrasser dans l'intimité de son appartement. Mais… c'était sans compter sur Abby, en effet cette dernière était pendue au bras de Tony, et portait un dvd et un paquet de pop corn.

— C'est gentil d'avoir inviter Tony à notre petite soirée, stipula-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

— Oui c'est vraiment une bonne idée, le bleu, renchérit Tony en le tapant derrière la tête.

— Je vais arranger les choses, lui souffla McGee.

— T'as pensé à inviter Ziva et Gibbs ? Et il ne faut pas oublier Ducky, il a été si gentil à Thanksgiving.

— Abby, je ne crois pas…

— J'adore les soirées improvisées, s'émerveilla la jeune femme.

— Abby… tenta à nouveau Tim.

Une main saisit son avant bras, Tony l'arrêtait avant qu'il ne vexe la jolie gothique, son amant la lâcha avant de sortir son téléphone.

— Je les préviens, annonça-t-il d'un ton résigné, non sans avoir lancé un regard de reproche à McGee qui haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses.

_Plus que quelques heures encore !_

_

* * *

  
_

Il existe un forum sur ce site, la bibliothèque francophone vos coups de cœur ( le lien est toujours sur mon profil), qui classe les fics qui sont dans vos favoris, vous pouvez venir y faire un tour soit pour lire des histoires ou en proposer, une seul condition, l'orthographe et la typographies doivent être bonnes, nous sommes encore pauvres au niveau des fics NCIS. Mais j'espère que vous allez m'aider à étoffer la bibliothèque._^^  
_


End file.
